Percy Jackson IS Aquaman!
by Asilda
Summary: Nico gets enough leverage over Percy and Thalia to pick out their Halloween costumes. Neither is pleased, even though his choices are oddly appropriate. (oneshot)


This Winter . . . Percy Jackson . . . is . . . AQUAMAN

(Coming to theaters when Hades freezes over)

* * *

Percy scowled at his reflection in the mirror, but no matter how much he glared, it didn't change.

He was wearing tights. Tights! Green tights, covered with scales. It would have looked bad enough on its own, but paired with his Camp Half-Blood shirt? He had never looked more ridiculous!

The door creaked open, and Nico walked in smirking, already in his own costume, but with his hood down.

"You might not want to be here right now," Percy warned him. "I just might snap and wring your neck."

"Hmm, well, I just got finished dealing with Thalia, and you being ticked off is nothing compared to her," said Nico, still smirking brightly. "Plus you're kind of impossible to take seriously in that getup, so excuse me if I'm not scared at all."

"I think I hate you, you know that?" said Percy, finally turning away from the mirror. His appearance wasn't going to improve anytime soon.

"I know." Nico didn't look a bit perturbed. "You ready?"

"No."

"Too bad," said Nico, opening the hotel room's door again. "Come on. And don't forget your trident. Or your gloves."

Percy muttered under his breath as he pulled on a pair of gloves made to match his tights, but the futility of trying to resist was starting to wash over him. There was no way he could get out of this. Refusal wasn't an option. Such was the price of losing a bet with Nico di Angelo.

Thalia was waiting in the hallway, wearing a pair of red knee-high boots and what looked like a strapless one-piece bathing suit that was blue and spangled with white stars from the waist down, and red from the waist up, with a gold eagle motif made to look like a W at the top of the outfit, over her bust. Replacing her usual silver circlet was a gold one with a red star on it, and a pair of long, thick gold bracelets covered her wrists and stretched halfway up her forearms. She too was scowling . . . at least until she got a good look at Percy. Then she started snickering and covering her mouth, trying to stop herself from breaking into full on laughter.

"Laugh it up," said Percy, even more annoyed now. "Go ahead. Get in as good a mood as you possibly can get it, because when we get down there you're going to have to be beating away geek-boys right and left."

That stopped Thalia's laughing. For a few seconds. Then she looked back at Percy and smirked. "Better than looking like that. Nico, Aquaman's supposed to have an orange scale-mail shirt. Not an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt."

"I know," said Nico. "And I ordered one, but it didn't come in time. Stupid Amazons."

Percy shook his head and asked Thalia, "So how did he rope you into this?"

That brought back Thalia's scowl. "He wanted this in return for a favor."

"What sort of favor is so big that it gets you into a costume like that?" demanded Percy.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"She IM'ed me to come deal with some spartus soldiers that the Hunters couldn't kill," revealed Nico as he led the way to the elevators. "Because I'm awesome like that."

"Thus your costume?" asked Percy.

"Exactly," said Nico, pulling up his cowl then flinging back his cape so that it fluttered dramatically behind him. "I am Batman!"

* * *

AN: This fic was inspired by a certain favorite author of mine who actually emails me back whenever I write her. (People who've read my Alliance AU fics know who I'm talking about) In one of her emails she made the comment that there are no fanarts that fuse Percy Jackson and Aquaman, but there really should be, given their similar powers and their penchant for wearing orange shirts. I looked myself, but couldn't find any fanarts like that either. And if I could draw, I'd have made one. But I can't draw. So I wrote this fic instead. Nico and Thalia are cosplaying as other Justice League members because it works so well; Thalia and Wonder Woman, both blue-eyed, black-haired daughters of Zeus. Nico and Batman, both crazed loners capable of disappearing into shadows at a moment's notice. Maybe next year Nico will get some leverage on some other heroes and make them dress as Marvel heroes. I'm sure you can guess who he's going to rope into what role, lol


End file.
